


Necrophiliac

by PatientA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Necrophilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: 無法毀滅小金匣的Harry迎接死亡，並被Tom帶走⋯⋯





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 【00：00】10.31伏哈only万圣节创作活动  
【活动关键字】死亡、灵魂、献祭
> 
> ＊角色死亡有＊  
＊懷孕生子警告＊  
＊可能有不舒服場景描述請大家斟酌看＊  
＊可能有點高能＊  
＊作者有病＊

當Harry Potter倒下的時侯Tom Riddle並不明白這種空了一角的心情是什麼。

它該為救世主的逝去慶祝，而不是感到靈魂被硬生生地撕扯開來。

它虛虛伸出沒有實體的手抓握著，像是想要捉住男孩逐漸逝去的體溫一樣，遠處的Voldemort在搖晃中穩住了身型，帶著某種猶豫跟猜忌，這次黑魔王親自上前檢查救世主的遺體，為了保證他確實擊敗了他，而不是像上次一樣輕信一個叛徒，導致Harry Potter這個餘孽還可以在剛剛跟自己逞兇鬥勇。

男孩逐漸僵硬冰冷的屍體躺在灰燼之中，身上沾滿了血污跟塵土，原本像是寶石一樣閃爍的綠眼瞪著天空，那張年輕的臉上凝固著Voldemort鍾愛的恐懼跟他所不明白的懊悔，隨著死亡鬆弛的瞳孔讓那祖母綠似的眼珠子逐漸被黑暗吞沒，像是預示了巫師界的未來。

Voldemort仰天發出高亢的笑聲，其餘的人都停下了手邊的動作，靜止在周圍，不論是食死徒又或是不肯屈服的人們都望向兩人所在的位置，就像是他們是一切的中心。

Tom為這個想法發笑，_噢是的，他們可不一直都是世界的中心嗎。_

「——**Harry****！**」少男與少女推開僵立不安的人群衝了出來，Tom知道那是男孩最好的兩個朋友，他們舉著魔杖想要靠近，卻焦慮地警惕著黑魔王的存在。

那個殘忍無情的惡魔正被無法抑制的喜悅所籠罩，他的情感在近距離之下源源不絕地湧向Tom，就像海嘯一樣淹沒過它，但它緊緊地攥著手心裡微弱的熱度，保持著最後一絲理智，睜睜地看著接骨木魔杖再度指向它的男孩，蒼白的手勢微微抬起，Harry Potter便像所有它曾把玩過的麻瓜屍體一樣立了起來，頭以一種不自然的方式垂著，本就難以馴服的亂髮如今更像荒廢的灌木欉般凌亂。

蒼白如蜘蛛腳一樣纖細的手指掐上男孩的臉頰，像是在展示什麼一樣抬起來讓所有人都能看見，Voldemort帶著冰冷刻骨的惡意宣佈：「你們的救世主，已經被我殺死了。」

像是為了證明他的話語一樣，男孩的四肢以一種殘忍的角度扭曲彎折，只要是活著的生物都將為這種暴行發出慘叫，但Harry如今已經是一個被人玩壞的洋娃娃，空茫的綠眼睛靜靜地望著遠處的人群，黯淡的色澤裡反射不出任何人的身影。

Tom聽見有人在大聲怒吼，混雜著自己高亢而冰冷的聲音，以及女孩的尖叫——但它不在乎，它被自己的所有物遭人破壞的憤怒獲住，這份怒氣如此洶湧澎湃，以至於Voldemort終於發現了它的存在，他猛地轉過身去，拋下原本被酷刑咒折磨的紅髮男孩，伸出手去觸摸男孩胸口，掏出金色的墜子握在手心裡。

褐髮女孩在他身後尖叫，哭喊著不可能，抽搐著的少年瞪大藍色的眼睛看著Tom，帶著一種被背叛似的難以置信，然而這一切都與Tom和Voldemort無關，他們兩人陷入了只有彼此的世界中，紅色的眼睛因為震驚而收縮著蛇一樣的瞳孔，蒼白的手指因為憤怒而顫抖著，無法理解自己從山洞裡失蹤的分靈體為什麼會出現在救世主的脖子上。

『我的——分靈體——**該死的男孩**——』他用蛇語嘶聲怒吼著，像是想理清這一切事情一樣霸道地讓意識沈入小金匣之中，無視著身旁躁動著四散的人群以及大笑著追擊的食死徒。

Tom的怒氣因這舉動上升到了無法抑制的高度——它不想跟主魂分享自己的記憶，Harry跟它之間的事情是_屬於它的_，跟主魂沒有關係。所以它奮力抵抗，抗拒對方的侵入，儘管仍不得不被虧看了一小部分——Harry Potter拿著Gryffindor寶劍砍向它，卻在最終轉移了劍尖的方向，只因為Tom的幻影懸浮在小金匣前方，呼喊著他的名字。男孩啜泣著搧了自己好幾個巴掌，但顫抖的手怎麼也無法再舉起武器，而Tom把虛幻的手貼上他紅腫的臉頰，俯下身落下一個觸碰不到的吻——**不、滾開。**

Voldemort被推了出去，臉上滿是震驚與不可置信，但他接著捧腹大笑，金色的墜子在他手心劇烈跳動，像是在發洩它的憤怒，雖說一切對於眼前的人來說都只是徒勞無用的掙扎。

『原來是**我**哄騙了救世主、讓他沒有毀了所有的分靈體？多麼天真，這就是他們所歌頌的愛的力量嗎？**可笑至極**。』小金匣的意識中響起了另一個自己冷酷的嗓音，Tom不甘示弱的冷笑回擊，卻無法自己地為Voldemort的那個「我」而惱怒：『但他仍然毀了你幾乎所有的分靈體，在Nagini剛剛被那個男孩斬首之後，如今只剩下**我**一個而已，這又怎麼說呢？』

『那又如何，只要還有一個分靈體剩下，我就是不死的——我仍然獲得了最後的勝利，並終將成就不朽。』Voldemort強忍著惱火，捏著小金匣，旁邊的人群慘叫聲此起彼伏，爆炸與火光四濺，他卻置若罔聞，專注於自己手中跳動的墜子：『但我是最後一個了，一旦我出了什麼事，你的永生便會是一場笑話。』

『那我就把你藏起來，藏到無人知曉的地方，讓人永遠找不到。』

『難道那個山洞、萬應室、古靈閣的金庫不也曾是你認為絕不會有人發現的地方嗎？但看看現在，不管你藏得再好，每一個都被找了出來——』它嘲諷地笑著，無視於對方逐漸握緊的手心——反正它也感覺不到——那雙盯著它的紅眼睛微微瞇起，在它腦海中嘶聲，打斷了Tom的喋喋不休：『**說出你的要求。**』

『我若擁有軀體，便能確保我們兩人的安全。』Tom攥緊手心裡那個躍動著的熱度，充滿了決心，無懼於主魂那雙審視的目光：『你該知道我一樣強大，若我擁有形體，沒有人會是我的對手。』

『我該如何知道你不會造成我的麻煩？要知道，我可不喜歡與人分享——即便對象是我自己。』

『當然、』Tom冷哼：『我沒有興趣跟你爭奪勢力版圖——我只要Potter的屍體。』

『那男孩的屍體對我來說沒有價值，你想要便拿去吧——最好順便毀了再示眾，讓那些愚蠢的人明白反抗Lord Voldemort會有什麼樣的下場。』Voldemort無所謂地擺了擺手，順手擋下意圖攻擊自己的咒語，然後把膽敢向他發射咒語的狂徒掃為灰燼，猩紅色的目光再度鎖在了手心的小金匣上：『但我不明白的是，Potter怎麼抵得上魔法世界的最高權力？』

Tom沈默了，它想起男孩閃爍著的綠眼，以及貼著自己的體溫，它在這段時間裡太努力求存，把全部的心力都花費在Harry Potter的身上，跟他對話、引誘他、鑽入他心靈的縫隙，等到它意識到的時候，男孩已經佔滿了自己全部的心神，它甚至渴望擁有他——這種感情是不理智的，它不明白該如何向Voldemort解釋、也不想向他說明。

『算了，反正你也玩不出什麼花樣，我就允許你吧。』像是對於這場談話感到乏味，又或是被別的事物吸引了注意力，Voldemort停下討論，他隨手招來一個部下把Potter的屍體帶走，露出滿懷惡意的笑容，握著他最後的分靈體一步一步往前邁去，直到在他身後的一切都成為屍山血海。

＊＊＊＊＊

當Draco Malfoy在恐懼之中戴上它的時候，小金匣的注意力完全不在那裡，它仍關注著自己手心裡散發微弱溫度的幽光，它被它攥得那麼緊，就像是要被它碾碎一樣，但Tom極力的克制住了自己，在這強烈的慾望之中仍飽含了點小心翼翼的味道。

它感受到生命力及極端的情緒湧向自己，那本該是讓它享受的一件事——那些絕望、驚懼、尖叫…但它此刻心神不屬，專注於不讓掌中的東西逃脫，當那個金髮男孩倒在地上的時候，他聽見女人哭號的慘叫響徹在大廳之中，就像是報喪女妖般淒厲，伴隨著男人悲痛的哭聲，Tom慢慢踏上實地，感受著自己逐漸獲得實體的感覺，還不夠，這一切還不夠，他冷淡的臉龐對上了Voldemort充滿惡意的笑臉，他的主魂隨手指了指面如死灰的鉑金髮男人，那雙空洞的灰眼睛凝視著遠處愛子橫陳在地上的屍骸，忘了該感到恐懼、當Tom走過去掐住他蒼白而顫抖的頸子也不知該如何反應，任由青年無情地汲取它所需要的生命之力。

Voldemort則是緩步走向昏倒在地上的女人，用魔杖喚醒她，直到那雙悠然轉醒、佈滿血絲的藍眼睛睜開，以茫然的眼神看向他，他才掐住她的下巴迫使她在恐懼之中轉向Tom的方向。

那雙瞳仁猛地收縮，嘴中發出意義不明的咿呀聲，像是某種重傷野獸的悲鳴，她的軀體顫抖，像枝頭上被狂風吹拂的枯葉，等到青年鬆開Lucius冰冷的屍體，隨意扔到地板上頭後，那張美麗的面龐上早已佈滿了猩紅的淚痕。

「這就是欺騙Lord Voldemort的下場，還喜歡嗎？夫人。」輕柔的語氣帶著惡毒的笑意，溫柔的指尖殘忍地輕撫Narcissa蒼白的嘴唇，Tom卻沒空理會自己的惡趣味，只是不耐煩地向男人伸出手。

骨白色的魔杖自然而然地落到了他的掌心裡，伴隨著一聲溫柔卻危險的低語：『Harry Potter是你的了，你知道去哪裡找他，記住我對你的寬容。』

Tom冷哼了一聲，穿過一地伏跪在地上的黑影，那些苟活的屬下們像是渴求殺戮的亡靈一樣徘徊在Voldemort周圍，等待著那些染血的報償(treat)，直到青年踏出大廳，Voldemort才滿足那些盼望死亡的禿鷹，Tom聽見男人冷淡的聲音在背後迴響：「她就隨你們處置。」

然後狂歡與嗜血鬣狗般的聲音在背後響起，而這一切都是這麼的蒼白無力，再也無法在他心底掀起半點波瀾。

Tom毫不遲疑地向自己的目標走去，他隨手抓了一個莊園裡的家庭小精靈得知了他的男孩被擱置在一個偏廂的客房裡——據發抖的家庭小精靈所說，那是他之後的房間，Tom並不在意，要說他也不會把主魂的地盤當成據點。

青年輕撫上Harry的臉，男孩蠟色的皮膚因為魔法殘留還保持著圓潤，儘管巫師的屍體本就比麻瓜要不易朽壞，但再不進行處置的話，男孩的屍身很快便會開始腐敗，甚至產生噁心的屍斑，他揮舞著久未觸碰的紫杉木魔杖，一道又一道的咒語打在曾是Harry Potter的肉體上頭，泛出五顏六色的光。

Tom當然知道千百種處理屍體的辦法，黑魔法的書籍裡從不缺少這些，但他一直以為自己會是因研究或懲戒的目的去使用它，而非為了保存什麼。

他清空了男孩體內的穢物，那些可能會發酵導致腐朽的部分，接著開始有條不紊地調製魔藥，直到把血管中殘餘的血液都換成藥水，他再仔細清理Harry體表上的髒污，等到他把能想到的咒語都施展之後，才終於讓男孩的屍體停留在一種幾乎不會腐朽的狀態。因為處理得晚了，不得不用藥水替代體液，流逝的血色無法被保留，皮膚呈現一種病態的蒼白，但好在男孩曾是一個法力強大的巫師，他的屍體還未僵硬，仍然如活著時一樣柔軟。Tom無法抑制自己同樣蒼白的手指，沿著男孩的顴骨描摹，像在用指尖記憶他的輪廓，他看著半闔著眼仿若假寐著的Harry，輕柔的話語帶不易被人察覺的癡迷，像是要說給男孩聽一樣：「我終於可以觸碰你了…」

跟Voldemort不同，他的主魂從未正眼瞧過他的男孩，他一直視Dumbledore為更大的威脅，未曾認為救世主除了名聲跟運氣外能給自己造成多大的麻煩，然而小金匣不同，在不幸落入救世主一行人手中後，Tom便不得不匯聚了全副心神去對抗Harry Potter。

他為了生存如此拼盡全力，分裂他們三人不成功後，便轉而攻陷他們之中的領袖，在無數的低語之中，他成功迷惑了男孩，得以在Harry的手中生存下來，然而Tom沒有想到的是，在這個過程中他卻同時被Harry所深深吸引。

他能看見這個男孩所有的一切——他的心思、他的欲求、他的恐懼以及心底陰暗的慾望。Harry Potter明明那麼樣懼怕死亡，卻仍在知道真相之後前往禁忌森林面對他的主魂，只因為他更恐懼自己的躲藏會傷害到所有他愛的人，他想保護他們——那些與他無關的人，這其中甚至包括了Tom。他明明知道只要他不毀了小金匣、不殺掉Tom，他便無法毀滅Voldemort、無法終止這一切，並註定將被黑魔王所殺死，他卻仍然選擇自我犧牲。這一切都讓Tom感到疑惑不解，卻又深深著迷，雖然是他自己去迷惑了Harry，但男孩知道他的本性、知曉Tom Riddle的一切，他卻仍深信他有機會懺悔、有機會改變，甚至願意用性命去保護他，而Tom此前遇見的所有人之中，未曾有人願意為他付出自己的性命，只為了保全他。

他們之中更有種不可思議的連結，Harry總能發現他的憤怒、甚至是他的恐懼，這也是他開始憐憫Tom，並與之對話的開端，他們兩人第一次的共識，竟是因為對於死亡共有的懼怕作為開端，等到後來Tom更發現了那個最大的秘密——男孩擁有他一部分的靈魂，難怪他總能感受到主魂以及自己的情緒、並能透過他的眼睛去觀看。

Harry Potter註定屬於Tom Riddle，而只有他、依附在Slytherin小金匣上的他，發現了Harry是什麼的秘密，那麼男孩就將只屬於他而已。

Tom俯下身親吻Harry柔軟的嘴唇，小心翼翼地摩挲著那毫無溫度的軟肉，他多麼渴望更粗暴地啃噬他的唇瓣，品嚐他的血跟感受他欲拒還迎的抵抗，但現在，他的Harry死了——因為他不願意殺死Tom而註定被Voldemort殺死——他不能再在這具軀體上留下任何痕跡，它將是無法被治癒的，只能被勉強修復。

青年的呼吸變得急促，身體因為渴望終於得到紓解而顫抖，他在那半闔著的眼上落下輕吻，沿著削瘦的脖頸向下膜拜著，直到停留在胸口的印記之上，那是Nagini纏繞住他的男孩時小金匣在他胸口處所留下的印子，屬於他的標記，他把一直攛著的熱源舉到那個位置，另一手用魔杖低語著古老的咒語，直到那圈黯淡的金光沒入那個傷口，形成一個小金匣形狀似的光暈——那是Harry Potter的靈魂，他在它消散之前捉住了絕大部分，但就算他擁有Harry的靈魂，卻仍然無法讓他的男孩復活，而他也知道Voldemort絕不會允許。

他對此隱約有一個想法，只是還需要再去Black家的老宅多翻閱幾本黑魔法書籍才能確認，等到一切都準備就緒，他會把他的男孩從死神的懷中搶回來。

沒有任何人抑或是神明可以奪走他的所有物，Tom在內心對自己保證道。

他忍不住再親吻了幾下Harry的胸口，雖然還想要再多觸碰幾下他的男孩，但這裡畢竟不是久留之處，青年仔細地用乾淨的毯子把Harry包裹起來，消影到Black家位於Grimmauld Place的老宅之中，這間房子如今因為所有順位繼承人都死亡而成為無主之物，他會在今天之內把它搶奪下來，而從今往後，這裡將是屬於他跟Harry的新家，Tom站在玄關處，親吻懷中男孩柔軟捲曲的黑髮，在他的髮梢間低語：「我的男孩，我帶你回家。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我發現我怎麼又用喪心病狂當第一棒，呃⋯一切都⋯⋯  
最近一直在加班，整個快葛屁了，最後決定放過自己，拆開來發吧，不然我現在眼睛還好痛⋯⋯  
下一篇請見22:00 但這次活動估計是寫不完了⋯


	2. 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10.31伏哈only万圣节创作活动  
【活动关键字】死亡、灵魂、献祭
> 
> ＊角色死亡有＊  
＊懷孕生子警告＊  
＊可能有不舒服場景描述請大家斟酌看＊  
＊可能有點高能＊  
＊作者有病＊

年邁的小精靈因為喪失主人而幾近癲狂，在廚房裡大哭大鬧， Tom 冷酷地用幾個酷刑咒讓牠閉上嘴巴，然後領著牠走到 Walburga 的畫像旁，向曾經的老同學說明狀況，最後在含淚哭泣的 Black 夫人允許下讓 Kreacher 服從 Tom 的命令，儘管畫像的承認不會有法律效益，但這又有什麼關係呢，魔法部現在早已在他的主魂的掌控下，法律之於他來說形同虛設。

他命令 Kreacher 整理乾淨整個空間，家庭小精靈抽抽噎噎地動起手來把被牠弄亂的房子打掃乾淨，牠不敢反抗眼前的青年，也不會反抗，畢竟牠的女主人已經承諾了這間宅邸，牠打從心底願意去事奉他，而且新主人顯然對曾經善待牠的波特主人十分珍惜——牠能從他小心護著對方屍體的舉動看出來。

牠把主臥室先整理了出來，看著新主人輕手輕腳地把波特主人放到那張曾屬於自己兩位尊貴的主人的床鋪，讓 Kreacher 想起了曾因為失去 Regulus 而臥床不起的女主人，忍不住又淚如雨下地抽抽噎噎，這聲音再度引起了青年的不滿，他冷淡的命令年邁的小精靈滾出去，並囑咐牠優先打掃書房， Kreacher 便擦著淚水退下了，新的主人顯然不是一個好相處的人，但這沒有關係，至少牠還不至於因為失去主人而淪落成為無家可歸的卑賤小精靈，那實在是太可怕了，如果真變成那樣 Kreacher 情願自我了斷。

Tom 輕觸著男孩的臉龐，仔細理順他的頭髮，就像是在喚醒熟睡的戀人一樣，只是他的睡美人卻再也不會睜開那雙閃爍著光輝的綠眼，用那樣深邃複雜的神情看向他。 Tom 又克制不住地俯下身親吻 Harry 蒼白的唇瓣，那冰冷卻柔軟的部分，就像是覆蓋著森林的初雪一樣，透著寒涼又寂靜的香氣，讓青年如此迷戀不已，忍不住把舌尖探入對方的口腔，用自己的唾液濕潤那些不再分泌出體液的粘膜，並小心翼翼地捲起鬆軟的小舌，輕輕地汲取屬於男孩最後的芬芳。

Tom 忍不住責備自己，他本該更擅長忍耐才對，怎麼遇到 Harry 便像一個毛毛躁躁的青少年一樣飢渴，但這種終於能觸碰到男孩的機會，讓他難以忍耐不去靠近他，那雙纖長的手把 Harry 削瘦的肩膀攬進懷裡，手指尖著迷的沿著裸露的肌膚向下撫摸，那些柔軟的肌理以及傷疤都讓這具軀體像個金貴的藝術品， Tom 珍惜地勾勒著那些輪廓，渴望自己能夠用一切方式去記住男孩身上的每一尺每一寸，就算他現在是具冰冷的屍體也一樣。

他怎麼能不渴望他？他的男孩明明就跟他一樣懼怕死亡、渴望勝利、害怕失敗後失去一切，卻還是選擇要連他一起保護。他的 Harry 如此愚蠢、如此天真、如此令人動容 ——

Tom 記得他們談論死亡的時候， Harry 坐在帳蓬裡面把玩著他棲身的小金匣，在腦海中跟他對話，那雙碧綠的眼睛如此哀傷卻又柔軟，反射著外面透進來的陽光，以及 Tom 虛幻的眼睛：「 Tom ，我當然害怕、也不想要死，但是…我們沒法選擇自己的出生，卻可以決定自己該如何迎接死亡。」

也是在那場對話的幾天前， Tom 才知道 Harry 小時候也不知道自己是一名巫師、甚至遭到麻瓜的虐待，他無法理解男孩怎麼會決定去保護那些並不值得他犧牲的蛆蟲，甚至願意為此而戰：「原諒是很困難的事情，但他們因為我的不作為而受到傷害，卻是我更不願意見到的…我不期望你能明白。」

Tom 當然不明白，所以他選擇對此默不做聲，只是接續原本關於死亡的話題：「你不必去送死的，你可以逃走，我們兩個一起，我可以保護你，帶你到 Voldemort 找不到你的地方。」

「然後拋下那些保護我、為我犧牲的人嗎？謝謝你的好意， Tom ，但我不能背負那樣的人生。」 Harry 嘆了一口氣，看著小金匣玻璃窗裡面反射的人影，並不意外地看見他露出不屑的神色：「我確實不能理解，沒有人真的願意為了誰犧牲性命，至少我就沒遇見過。」

「會有的， Tom ，會有人願意為你挺身而出。」那雙佈滿繭跟傷口的手握緊了金色的墜子，像是在企圖給它一個擁抱。

「隨你怎麼說吧，反正等到你們找到了Gryffindor的寶劍或是其他的什麼，你們就會義無反顧地毀掉我，而屆時這個不知道是否存在的人會不會出現，都還是個未知數，況且，我也不認為你是能被阻止的，是嗎？ Harry 。」 Tom 冷淡的評價道，他知道這會讓男孩有罪惡感，這便是他的目的所在，那些嘴巴上總是講著愛的Gryffindor不知怎的老是會對無關的他人抱有過多的責任感，他們似乎大多不願意傷害人，卻總是在正義的名頭下「懲罰」那些不符合他們價值觀的人， Tom 一直都覺得他們很偽善，卻無法否認他們同時如此易於操縱。

而 Harry ，正如他所期望的一樣，對這句話感到難過，他輕輕地呢喃著抱歉一類的句子，但 Tom 知道他仍未改變心意，他忍不住為此感到憤怒，而這情緒理所當然地被擁有自己一部分靈魂的男孩所感知，導致他不得不面臨一連串的說教。

想起男孩那鮮活的樣貌， Tom 又感到胸口空落落的，現在這種毫無精神的樣子一點都不適合他的男孩，但是 Tom 卻什麼都做不了，不如說這一切正是他所策劃的才對，畢竟，他終究還是不願意死去、不想要消失。

Tom放開那張嘴爬到床墊上，趴俯在Harry的身上，仔細地用唇去描繪男孩的輪廓，牽起那隻曾握著寶劍的手，親吻上面每一個指節，正是這隻手挪轉了目標，他才得以倖存。

早在那個時候他就想把男孩緊緊壓在胸口接吻，讓他發出呻吟並接受自己，在他身上留下無數證明他屬於自己的痕跡——但現在，這具缺乏血液的身軀無法在他的啃咬之下留下瘀痕，甚至不會在他的挑逗中泛起紅光，這與他所期待的截然不同，卻依舊讓人著迷。

他撫摸著比自己還要冰冷的皮膚，因為它屬於Harry而興奮不已，他還是小金匣的時候就十分渴望能觸碰男孩，卻受制於無力可施的物品之中，意識到如今只是立場顛倒了而已，讓他覺得這一切是如此地可笑。

他看著在蒼白軀體中央閃爍著的幽光，好奇Harry是否會對此有所感應，理智上他明白這樣微弱的靈魂是不可能有意識的，跟他不同，男孩甚至算不上是分靈體，他是強行仰賴過往的連結跟自身靈體的狀態把即將消散的Harry Potter留在人世——它的不穩定是肉眼可見的，但Tom會解決這個，這廣博又瘋狂的世界從不缺乏想讓人類逃離死亡的狂徒，而他恰巧對此鑽研過很長的一段時間。

情感面上他卻認為Harry在注視著這一切，而這讓他升騰的慾火被熱烈地煽動到了另一個高峰。Tom的喉嚨發乾，幾乎是想即刻把自己發脹的陰莖塞進男孩的體內，將之徹底佔有，卻不得不在意識邊緣提醒自己，許多獻祭的儀式需要的都是一個處子，如果他現在就奪走了男孩必然屬於他的童貞，很多讓Harry重回人間的方法將會變得不可施行。

他只能一邊親吻如雪般冰冷的皮膚，牽著對方的手握住自己的慾望，儘管因為肌肉鬆弛而無法準確做出抓握的舉動，青年仍舊為了肌膚相觸的感受而沈吟出聲。

「_是Harry的手在觸碰著自己_」這樣的念頭讓Tom的身體發燙，他們不是沒有在意識中調情過，或在夢境中以舒壓為藉口讓男孩濕了褲襠，但把一切搬入真實世界中卻是第一次，那隻手不如精神世界中溫暖，但擁有的資訊量卻遠超想像所能給予，每一個細小的紋路擦過皮膚都能給Tom帶來難以忘懷的快感，他的喘息隱沒在Harry的頸側，男孩的名字與濕熱的呻吟斷斷續續地落入美麗的黑色髮梢之中。

隨著逐漸攀高的熱度，Tom的一隻手捉緊男孩的肩膀，臉滑落到靠近胸前男孩靈魂的位置，落下一個又一個的吻，他握著男孩的手逐漸加快擼動的動作，濕黏的前液讓寂靜的房間裡迴盪著淫糜的水聲，他的下肢不自覺地纏繞上Harry柔韌的雙腿，腰部擺動的時候髖骨一下又一下地撞上男孩的腰，他毫不懷疑如果Harry體內仍留有溫暖的血液，會在這樣的撞擊下留下明顯的瘀痕。

冰冷的軀體逐漸沾染上青年的熱度，就像它也受到了Tom的熱情影響而情動一樣，這種錯覺讓青年忍不住用舌尖描摹光暈的邊緣，想像那閃爍的光芒是因為男孩的靈魂為他情色的舉動而顫抖。

等到那白色的海浪淹沒過他，Tom覺得自己彷彿在閃耀的彼端看見Harry羞澀潮紅的臉，映襯著盈滿水光的碧綠雙眸，迷人的讓人失卻心跳。

但當他的雙眼逐漸聚焦，他卻只看見那沈睡般覆蓋著的長睫，以及被他蹭亂的黑髮，在蒼白的臉上投下憂鬱的陰影。

青年泛著紅的指尖撥開了那些不受控制的黑色捲髮，再度仔細地替男孩整理儀容，那雙黑色的眼睛如此專注地注視著Harry的臉龐，如果有人看見這景象，肯定會被那樣一心一意的眼神所吸引。

他用召來的濕手帕仔細地擦拭著男孩被他弄髒的掌心，每一根指節都小心地清理乾淨，確保沒有留下任何的穢物，等到終於滿意了，青年再換一條半濕的毛巾擦拭過男孩身上沾了自己汗水的肌膚。他強忍著想擁抱對方的渴望，起身清理了床單，並到浴室洗浴，直到Tom確保自己完全乾淨整潔，才又躺回Harry的身邊，把男孩收攏到雙臂之間。

屍體原本沾染上的溫度因為青年離去的冷落，又恢復了原先的冰冷，彷彿是一座精緻的大理石雕，讓Tom產生了種就連自己偏低的體溫都會讓男孩融化的錯覺。

Harry Potter這樣乖巧的樣子可不多見，青年摩挲著男孩消瘦的背，沿著微微突出的脊椎骨畫圈，無比想念男孩憤怒又不甘的臉。這具瘦小的軀體承載了那麼多的情緒跟力量，每一次的爆發都像是一場魔法的盛典，如今這種了無生氣的樣子，與他的小獅子實在是太不相稱了。

Tom再度吻上Harry死白的唇，向自己保證，這一切很快便會改變，就從明天的書房開始，他會找到最適切的辦法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的寫不完我好想睡⋯Tom好像有點OOC⋯懷孕什麼的下章再說⋯我要先去⋯山上隱居個兩天⋯  
當初覺得自己10月會忙到爆炸沒辦法趕活動，40就說屍體那篇很適合啊！腦波很弱的我就這樣下海了wwwww  
結果我還是寫不完⋯一直加班真的很虐⋯


	3. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10.31伏哈only万圣节创作活动  
【活动关键字】死亡、灵魂、献祭
> 
> ＊角色死亡有＊  
＊懷孕生子警告＊  
＊可能有不舒服場景描述請大家斟酌看＊  
＊可能有點高能＊  
＊作者有病＊

Tom整理了書房裡所有的書目，他耗費了一天的時間翻閱了所有的目錄、甚至挖出了那些藏在夾層裡的危險書籍，最終在書桌上堆疊著一落書，那些都是跟儀式有關的書冊。他潦草地吃了Kreacher準備的晚餐，抱著那疊書回到臥室，在Harry身側拉了張椅子便開始閱讀。

等到夜之女神的黑幕徹底籠罩倫敦，Tom才停下來揉了揉酸澀的眼睛，這些書籍大多複雜又凌亂，藏有極大價值的同時亦十分難解讀，好在他比大多數人還要聰穎，才能如此快的吸收跟獲取自己想要的資訊。

但仍然，他掌握了八成，卻仍有一成不確定以及一成的優化空間，不到完美他是不會去施行這個儀式的，他看著躺在深色被單裡的男孩，他毫無血色的軀體就像是夜幕中懸掛著的明月一樣蒼白誘人，他的手輕輕地撫過那傷痕累累的軀幹，嘴唇追隨著自己指尖的痕跡，然後止住。

現在還不行，他警告自己，然後安撫，他明天就去洗劫那些古老的純血家族，迫使他們交出他想要的內容或手稿，這一切要不了多久便會結束。

他讓書本自動排列到房間的書架上頭，把自己清理乾淨後收攏男孩到懷中，在他睡著前，他在微光中盯著Harry柔和的側臉，聽著自己響徹在房間中的呼吸，靜靜地躺著。

＊＊＊＊＊

那些純血並沒有反抗他，他們確實該懼怕他——考慮到他在他們的面前赤手把Malfoy的血脈斷絕——他這才意識到也許這便是他主魂的目的，殺雞儆猴的同時也樹立了Tom的地位，避免不必要的麻煩。

那些人眼中的猜忌跟恐懼如此明顯，如果他有閒心肯定會為此發笑，但他沒有心思陪他們玩那些曲曲折折的遊戲，只是沈默地進到珍貴的書庫之中。

他也沒有費心去掩飾他的目的，他知道他們在觀察他，那些毫無技巧的探究視線如此拙劣，Tom會為此感到不耐，但他不想在現在招惹自己的主魂，只好忍受著想碾碎他們的慾望。

等到他踏進第三個純血家裡的時候，他的行動顯然已經傳到了Voldemort的耳朵裡，因為那些僕人開始事前籌備他可能會需要的書目。

他為了另一個他如此了解自己感到噁心，但他接受這層好意，他們之間本就是算計以及全然的利益交換，Tom知道黑魔王希望自己繼續沈浸在「愚蠢的Harry Potter議題」之中，不去干涉他的宏圖大業或是建立自己的勢力版圖，才會既不阻擾他還給予協助。

不管原因為何，這都加快了他的速度，不得不說幾十年的遊歷、學習以及經驗，確實讓他的主魂具備了更多的優勢，他指示交予他的書冊完美的解決了他那一成的不確定以及優化了三成以上。

Tom為此感到氣惱，甚至想要詛咒某些倒霉的傢伙，他也這麼做了，某個看起來特別猥瑣的男子剛開口便得到了他的詛咒，在發洩怒氣的途中，他順便探聽了一下Harry最好的兩個朋友的位置，消影去了魔法部的地牢。

「**你騙了他！你這個卑鄙的**——」棕色捲髮女孩從自己的血泊中爬起，原本奄奄一息的眼睛染上怒火，血跡沿著她的嘴角流下，如果不是因為他知道他的男孩不會原諒他，他會為了那傲慢的視線挖出她的雙眼。

「我沒有騙他，是妳的救世主自己選擇了不殺我而已。」Tom轉動著手裡的紫杉木魔杖，思考著究竟要取走她身上的哪一個部分，而那體無完膚的女孩甚至連起身都做不到，只能不斷怒吼：「因為他對你的仁慈害死了他！你不會感到良心不安嗎？」

「蠢女孩，我是個黑魔王，我甚至給自己取了一個飛離死亡的名字，妳怎麼能指望我會把他人的生命置於自己之上。」Tom看著她，沒有任何同情或是厭惡，黑色的眼睛裡只有純然的不解，像是總算決定了什麼，骨白色的杖尖閃爍著光芒，削下了一縷女孩的頭髮，得到了自己想要的東西後，青年直起身子毫不留戀地轉身離去。

紅髮男孩那邊便沒那麼容易了，他幾乎是在地上蠕動著想要撕咬他，尤其當他看見自己手上攛著的那縷褐髮之後，這讓湯姆不小心在切他的頭髮時割下了一小塊Ron的耳朵。

Tom咕噥著蠢獅子，粗暴地把他釘在原地，接著修復那被他削去的部分，他沒有義務要幫忙光明的人，但他不能傷害Harry的朋友——至少不能經由他的手，男孩會氣炸了的。

他接著去Hogwarts洗劫了一輪Snape的收藏，那些珍貴的藥草現在已是無主之物，況且如果是為了Lily Evans的兒子，他會付出所有，他都看見了。

他看見的還不只這些，那都是Voldemort所輕視或沒發現的真相，而Tom在還是小金匣那麼無助的狀況下什麼都記在了心底。

他沿著禁忌森林的邊緣行走，探詢著自己腦中的記憶，有一樣他的主魂所遺漏的東西，被他一人掌握，他必須尋回它——為了能更妥善的喚回他逝去的男孩。

他幾乎要錯過那個埋在土裡的石頭，如果不是因為他對死亡跟魔法的氣息如此敏感的話。

Tom拾起它，著迷地看著上面刻著的符號，他曾持有了它那麼久都未曾發現這個秘密，而同時意識到戒指上另一部分屬於自己的靈魂如此輕易被消滅又讓他感到反胃且恐懼。

但所有知道他秘密的人都已死去，其餘的被關在單獨的牢房裡受主魂折磨，他的永生前的阻礙所剩無幾，最終的勝利仍舊屬於他。

但這還不夠，他還想要更多。

＊＊＊＊＊

Tom帶著調製好的藥劑跟處理完的祭品回到Harry的身邊，他的身上只穿著了一件黑色的長袍，周圍點亮了幽暗的燭光。

這種儀式一般來說祭品都會找異性，但Tom只想使用Harry，也只有使用Harry的屍體這一切的結果才會完美，所以他花了點時間改善了這個部分，甚至用重生石來提高成功率。

他把重新鑲上金蛇底座的戒指套到男孩的無名指上頭，輕輕吻上，他又梳理了那頭鴉羽色的髮，給他戴上擁有祭品象徵的冬青與紫杉花冠。

然後他用魔杖沾了第一種藥劑，仔細的塗抹在男孩柔軟的肚腹上頭，勾勒出一個又一個的古代魔紋，輔以接連不斷的咒語，那些散發著金色光芒的液體滲入肌膚，彷彿金粉刺青一樣耀眼。

直到肚臍周圍都畫滿了符號，Tom才停下，他的杖尖指向下方，在他的意志之下床墊微微隆起，撐起了男孩消瘦的髖部，修長的雙手探入兩腿之間，像撥開桃子似的分開那白嫩的腿根，讓那能孕育生命的甜美核心顯露出來。

如果不是因為缺乏血液，這裡一定是夢中美麗的深粉色。Tom感到十分遺憾，他多麼渴望能揉捏Harry的花莖，讓它充血發紅、顫抖地分泌出慾望的汁液，但如今再多技巧與挑逗都只是徒勞。

所以他用手指沾取第二種藥水——那更像是一種散發香味的油脂——仔細地塗抹在男孩的穴口，並把更多的液體沿著鵝頸瓶口灌入男孩冰冷的體內。

然後他直起身，任由柔軟的黑色布料滑落，露出自己精實而蒼白的肌膚。張牙舞爪的慾望因為多日的隱忍而爬滿青筋，像是大理石教堂旁延伸而出的滴水石獸，他的拇指抵在男孩的腿根處，呈現一個曖昧的圓形凹痕，圓鈍的前端貼上因為魔藥而閃爍光芒的濕潤開口，慢慢的推進自己。

他當然不是在顧慮什麼，而是享受那媚人的軟肉一點一滴包裹住自己的感受跟視覺刺激，由於肌肉鬆弛的關係，那處幽徑並沒有任何障礙地吞入他的陰莖，冰冷又柔軟無比，就像是含蓄的新娘在迎接她的未婚夫一樣順從又柔美。

他忍住想要奔馳在男孩體內的渴望，維持著深埋在對方體內的姿勢召來那些祭品，那都是男孩珍愛過的東西——他朋友的頭髮、驢皮袋以及袋中的物件、他的火閃電、曾裝過重生石的金探子——他讓它們懸浮在腹部的魔法陣上方，引燃烈火，熊熊燃燒的烈焰呈現詭異的綠色，讓昏暗的房間染上妖異的色彩，湯姆專注地看著男孩胸口凹陷處閃爍的靈魂，吟唱起古老的奉獻詩歌，那些曾企圖喚回亡魂的人所編篡的內容雖然愚蠢，但十分有效。

一部分燒盡的東西成了綠色的灰燼落了下來，落在寫滿魔文的腹部上頭，等到這時青年才握住男孩突出的髖骨，開始在Harry體內抽插了起來。

Tom花了很大的力氣才能抑制住自己呻吟的嗓音，這不是一場雙向的性，他的男孩對於他的舉動沒有回應，也不會因為他頂到某處而絞緊，這更像是在使用一個物品在發洩性慾。即便如此，Tom仍從心底產生一種甜美的滿足，自己正在奪走男孩貞節的念頭讓他狂熱不已，他正在侵犯的肉徑未曾有人造訪過的這件事極大地滿足了他的獨佔欲，讓他忍不住加快了探索的速度。

回魂石開始散發幽暗的光芒，白色的霧在周圍蔓延，帶來死亡的氣味，那些燃盡的珍愛之物稀稀落落地飄了下來，在寂靜的啪啪聲中像是種魔幻的落雪一樣。隨著落下的餘灰逐漸增加，Harry胸口處搖曳著的光點開始偏移向下，沿著軀幹的中線爬行，直到觸碰到金色魔藥的範圍，才像是被蜘蛛捕獲的生物一樣給吸到肚皮之下，隱去了蹤跡。

Tom見狀露出笑容，加快了臀部頂動的速度，著迷地看著男孩隨著他的進出搖搖晃晃，渴望那雙綠眼能承載自己的樣貌，他想知道男孩會為他們所能創造的歡愉哭泣或是沈醉，卻得不到解答。

等到火焰熄滅之後，他俯下身親吻男孩的臉頰，那是一個格外純潔的吻，跟他下身猛烈的攻勢截然不同，青年的腰腹部逐漸緊繃，直到一個深深的進入後僵直在那裡，讓熱燙的愛液湧入Harry的體內，完成對這具身軀的最後標記。

幽暗的燭光在房間裡搖曳著，Tom在極樂之中逐漸找回自己的呼吸，撥了撥散亂在額前的潮濕黑髮，他甚至沒有費心去把自己從男孩體內拔出，而是停留在沾染上他的體溫後，顯得十分溫暖的甬道之中。青年站直身子後伸手拿取最後一隻魔藥，啜了一口，熱流順著食道往下灼燒，匯聚到了下腹部，讓下身疲軟的性器再次灼燙了起來、恢復方才精神的樣貌，Tom甚至沒有心思去補充自己流失的水份，沒有停頓地投入了新一輪的操幹中。

儀式已經開始了，他必須跟Harry交媾七次，直到天明方可停下，在日與月的交替中，亡者得以在生的世界中回歸，他可沒有時間可以浪費。

等到朝陽透過窗欞照射到他們身上的時候，Tom正好把最後一點精液灌進Harry的體內，他在白茫茫的雲霧中徘徊，花了點時間才找回自己的意識，他在這場儀式中損耗的太多，必須再去吸取其他鮮活的生命力，但是他強迫自己把疲軟的腰撐起，去檢查自己一宿的成果。

金色的魔藥跟綠色的灰燼都消失了，男孩腹部乾爽，除了微微凸起的下腹部與濕潤的花蕾顯示出遭人侵犯整夜的事實外，他看起來就像是一個安靜沈睡的洋娃娃。

Tom把耳朵貼上冰冷的肚皮，側耳仔細聽，微弱的心臟跳動聲從腹內深處傳來，讓那張俊美的臉上露出了滿意的笑容，再過幾日、只要再過幾日，他的男孩就會重返人世，永永遠遠地留在他的身邊。

＊＊＊＊＊

Tom放開了緊握著男人脖子的手，那個失去生命的肉塊無力地滑落到了地上，就像他只是一個裝滿馬鈴薯的人皮袋子，他握了握自己充滿力量的手，無視身邊竊竊私語的人轉身離去，他現在被稱為Voldemort的「處刑者」，專門處理掉那些背叛黑魔王的食死徒。

如果按照本心形式，Tom才不會在乎自己要吸取的是誰的生命，可是他知道Harry會介意，所以他不得不避開那些有可能會是男孩朋友的那些人——反正，那些正義份子總有黑暗方的人樂意去料理。

這是他跟主魂之間的交易，他負責處置那些黑暗方中的叛徒或是拒絕歸順的人，藉此獲得生命力跟威勢，儘管他心裡不承認，他仍在私下被稱呼為黑魔王飼養的蛇妖，連Dementor都避之唯恐不及的存在。

「飼養」這兩個字讓他惱怒，Voldemort才沒有資格「飼養」他，但他沒時間去理會那些流言蜚語，Harry的肚子一天比一天還要大，數個月過去那腹中的胎動越來越明顯，Tom不得不汲取更多生者的力量去供養他。

青年趕在夜幕降臨前回到位於倫敦的家中，Kreacher顯然正在準備晚餐，Tom褪下斗篷跟面具，回到房間去看顧男孩的情況，他有預感就在這幾天他的等待將來到盡頭。

Tom坐在床旁的位置，看著幾本從Knockturn Alley搞來的新書，由於儀式的關係他開始對Necromancy(招魂術)產生興趣，他懷疑Cadmus Peverell極有可能是個亡靈法師。沈浸於閱讀中的青年沒注意到時間的流逝，隨著碩大的滿月越過房頂升到空中，Harry圓滾滾的肚子中有什麼在掙動著，一隻隻小小的手印貼上蒼白的皮膚，推擠著像是要出去，等到煙霧漫上了他的書頁，Tom才注意到整個房間都被慘白的霧靄所籠罩。

他握住自己的魔杖，因為情緒激動而摔落了手上的書籍，他快步靠近躺在床上的男孩，把手貼到突出的腹部感應著，因為裡頭逐漸增強的掙扎露出瘋狂的笑容。

他忍不住用蛇語溫柔的安撫，手掌來回撫摸感受著底下湧動的黑暗力量，他感應到一種連結以及微弱的懇求，知道他的孩子需要幫助。

他的手上出現了一把銀色的刀跟一隻碧綠的蛇，他割開蛇的腹部讓鮮血跟內臟滴落到男孩的肚子上頭，那些腥臭的血肉很快就消失了，彷彿那蒼白的肚皮只是一層虛假的幻像，小小的手印出現的頻率增加了，像是再也不滿足於受困於他心愛的男孩的體內一樣劇烈波動著。

Tom把沾血的刀刃貼上肚皮的頂端，伴隨著輕柔的嘶聲，尖銳的銀光劃過，像是切開熟透的無花果一樣毫無阻礙地留下一道黑漆漆的狹長孔洞。

一個如雪一般慘白的小東西滾了出來，圓滾滾的小身體上佈滿了零星的青色血管，散發著月光一樣的淡淡光暈，彷彿是一個珍珠雕成的嬰兒。

他沒有睜開眼睛，只是本能地揮動著小小的手，就像是在索求著什麼一樣，青年見狀露出了帶著寵溺的笑容，把手上揪著的蛇屍遞了過去。似是聞到了血液的味道，那雙手準確地捉住尚在淌血的屍體，一股腦地把綠色的小蛇塞到嘴裡，整隻給吞了下去。

Tom歪著頭看著他麻利的舉動，靜靜地等待著，直到最後一點都被那小生物給嚥下去了，他才睜開肉乎乎的臉上的眼睛，那是跟自己一樣猩紅的顏色。

那個小生物看著他，呀呀的似乎想說些什麼，兩隻手不斷向自己靠近，彷彿幼兒在尋求擁抱。Tom從順地把他攬到懷裡，冰冷的小身軀跟男孩一樣，都不是活人能有的溫度，但這也是沒辦法的事情，畢竟魔法再強大也無法讓死者復生。

他看著那個跟Harry完全不相像的小生物，任由他抱著自己的手指吸啜著上面的鮮血，有些不捨地看向躺在床上的男孩的屍體，儘管腹部的開口跟消下去的皮肉看起來十分恐怖，但這一切在Tom的眼中仍舊萬分迷人，他用乾淨的那隻手輕輕撫過男孩的臉龐，以及柔軟的捲髮，俯身在那蒼白的唇上落下最後一個吻。儘管他很想要留下Harry的屍體，像麻瓜童話一樣把它永久保存在水晶棺中，但為了自己的目的，總是有犧牲必須付出。

紫杉木杖尖指向他心愛的男孩，任由他在溫柔的目光中化為碎塊，青年在嘆息聲中把手中的嬰兒放到床上，修長的手指滑過他的脊背，低沈的嗓音帶著無限的溺愛：『吃吧，一點都不可以剩下。』

＊＊＊＊＊

他的使魔花了一段時間才把男孩的屍體吃完，隨著他吃進去的部分越多，他開始長得越來越像Harry Potter小時候的樣子——捲曲的柔軟黑髮，跟在夜中會變回綠色的美麗眼睛，因為是不死生物的關係生長的規律跟人類不一樣，沒過幾天他已經可以像個孩子一樣跑跑跳跳，黏在Tom的腳邊。

『主、主人。』『是Tom，Harry。』青年糾正他，看著男孩赤裸的雙足跟光溜溜的屁股：『你的衣服呢？』

『Harry、有穿。』用著仍舊奶聲奶氣的嗓音，不到膝蓋高的孩子義正嚴詞地扯了扯身上的棉衫，這種彷彿野生動物一樣的思維模式讓Tom有些頭疼，明明就採用了能讓其擁有智慧的召喚儀式，還要多久他的男孩才可以擺脫這種只有幼兒程度的智慧。

更重要的事，如果他不再長快一點，這具幼小的軀體可沒辦法承受他的慾望。青年的視線滑過雪白的臀丘，跟短小的雙足，感到一陣乾渴，直到那隻小手輕輕扯了扯黑色的袍子，才從慾望中回過神來：『Tom⋯我肚子餓了⋯⋯』

他熟練地把男孩撈到懷中，讓小小的身子坐在自己的手臂上頭，接著割開自己的手腕，把湧出的鮮血湊到小巧的嘴邊，冰冷的柔軟貼到他的傷口上，肉乎乎的手掌乖巧地抱著他的手臂，一點一滴地把湧出的鮮血吸啜乾淨。身為一個食屍鬼，Harry在Tom嚴格的教育下，吃飯還算秀氣，青年不知道自己該不該為此感到慶幸。

他當然知道如果讓他食用更多的屍體，Harry會長得更快一些，等到他長到男孩逝去的年歲，便有機會喚回靈魂深處屬於生時的記憶，可是Tom就是無法容忍讓他的男孩吸收自己以外的生命來源，蛇是他唯一能夠允許的生物，但也不該是他的男孩的主食。

伴隨著一個小小的飽嗝，男孩離開了他的手臂讓Tom能夠治癒自己腕上的傷口，那個貪心的小東西在末了還用那殷紅的小舌舔去所有殘留在青年手腕上的血漬，讓Tom忍不住掐住那張小臉扭過來落下一個略有些粗暴的吻。

Tom在吻中嚐到了死亡的氣息，以及血的味道，而這些全部都讓人感到興奮。

『那是一個獎勵嗎？』等到他離開的時候，天真的綠眼睛盯著他，紅撲撲的小臉上露出有些著迷的神色，青年見了忍不住露出微笑：『是的，是你有好好吃飯的獎勵。』

身為巫師與使魔的關係，他的男孩對他有一種天然的親近，他喜歡在自己的身邊打轉、欲求著他的一切，而這也是Tom選擇這個形式復活Harry的目的之一——更別提他甚至不能違抗自己的意願。

作為讓男孩永遠留在自己身邊的手段，沒有什麼比這樣的關係更加完美了。

『那麼除了好好吃飯，要怎樣Tom才會給Harry更多的獎勵呢？』男孩攀著他的肩頭，小小的臉渴望地仰視著他，這個姿態以及詢問的內容大大地娛樂了Tom。他一邊想著該如何把男孩塑造成他喜歡的樣貌，一邊故意擺出了沈思的臉，玩弄著四處亂翹的柔軟黑髮：『這個嘛⋯』

他有永恆的時間可以去培育他，而等到他的男孩恢復原本的記憶之後，他又會在那張臉上看到什麼樣羞恥的神色呢？這一切都讓Tom感到期待。

畢竟，現在他的興趣就是屬於Harry Potter的一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於⋯寫完了⋯⋯我的媽呀、這個腦洞怎麼會變得這麼長⋯⋯而且Tom好OOC(掩面)  
但算了，這就是一個，<strike>我想讓Tom把Harry的屍體幹到懷孕的故事而已</strike>(雖然途中一度讓我寫到想大爆笑)  
這篇大概每500字我就想要替Tom報警(扶額)而且到後來我還腦了一個番外篇(遠目)  
我真的是他的親媽(??????)  
總之、明早我起床後說不定又會後悔改了些什麼(?)不知道，但就先這樣吧，社畜最近真的很忙碌(沈痛)還有好多的坑啊、我的梅林⋯⋯


End file.
